Eres Única, Eres Mía, Eres Lin
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: SXL One-shot Advertencia: Lemon. - ¡Señor de las tierras del Oeste¡ Que a veces hace de una bestia un demonio, y otras, de un demonio una bestia sin sentido, entregándose a una humana... Pasen y lean.


Un pequeño One-shot Lemon Classico para ustedes, haha es que en realidad no tngo nada que hacer y de repente este salio de la nada -_- haha ustedes saben de que hablo :P. ok disfrútenlo y no olviden dejar su valioso review! sayonara! pero de verdad eeeh :D se los agradecería!

exactamente son las : 3:59 am haha :P

atte: kat-chan

* * *

Cap 1 **Eres Única, Eres Mía, Eres Lin...**

Aquellos viajes marcaron su niñes, su extraña y retorcida niñes. ¿Por que?, por que no conocía a ninguna otra humana que le llegase a contar lo que ella narraba acerca de las aventuras con el poderoso demonio Sesshomaru, legendario youkai de las tierras del Oeste.

Y eso era exactamente lo que la caracterizaba del resto, volviéndola una chiquilla exepcional que tras los años se volvio toda una mujer de edad juvenil con rasgos infinitamente exquisitos y adorables, el cuerpo de una misma youkai presente, pero para muchos eso simplemente le quedaba corto. Incluso rumores viajaron de pueblo en pueblo, ablandose de ella como una dama sin igual, oculta en la aldea bajo el cuidado de una anciana sacerdotisa.

Varios viajeros, aldeanos y guerreros, osaba por pedirla en el matrimanio, mas sin embargo esta peculiar jovenzuela se negaba, y nadie entendía. ¿Acaso esperaba a alguien?. quisieran averiguarlo.

-Lin, ¿Que haces ahí afuera muchacha?, Anda, una tormenta esta por llegar.- dijo Kaede, quien había notado a la chica algo triste y melancólica estos últimos meses, mas bien, desde su cumple años numero diecinueve.

-¡Enseguida voy!.- se levanto sin ganas, estrujando las flores silvestres que había cortado para su futon. La anciana la espero a la entrada y enseguida ya estaban dentro de la cabaña. Resguardadas bajo el calor de una flamante llama.

-¿Ahora que flores has cortado?.- siguió menando el estofado, asiéndole las características preguntas, que su querida ahijada respondía con gusto y alegría.

- Silvestres, son mis favoritas.- coloco una en la esquina de su cien derecha, tomo un espejo y se vio linda, con aquel cabello negro suelto, sustituyendo su antigua coleta, que claro, dejo atrás.

Kaede le miro feliz, pero su ceño se frunció al momento de formular otra pregunta. .- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima visita del Señor Sesshomaru?.-

a Lin se le puso la piel de gallina, quejándose en su mente, lo mucho que batallo por dejar sus recuerdos olvidados. - siete años.- contesto sin gana.

-Siete..-

-Si.-

¿Y como te sientes?.-

-¿Por que me hace todas esas preguntas Kaede-sama?.- le respondio debutante, la mujer de cabello blanco sonrió de lado junto con una risita.

-Dejaste de ser una niña Lin, ¿ Todavía no te das cuenta?.-

- ¿Darme cuenta?.- canalizo. - Yo creo si, a lo mejor Sesshomaru-sama se dio "cuenta" que era un carga, y por eso decidió dejarme aquí.-

Kaede se sorprendió ante la ignorancia de su niña, -"Creo que no es el momento".- pensó.

- Pero...si algo sabe usted, me gustaría que me dijese. - la curiosidad de Lin, hizo que su mentora guardara silencio y volviera a sonreir.

- No es nada,.-

-Anda, dígame.- insistió.

-¿Has pensado en conseguir pareja?, ya tienes edad suficiente para casarte.-

La joven se le pusieron las mejillas rojas al instante, era verdad, muchas de las aldeanas a edad mas temprana, hablaban y hablaban acerca de ese tema, que a ella sin importarle, seguía soñando en recuperar sus viajes con Jaken y Sesshomaru, sin embargo, todo cambio cuando su cuerpo lo hizo, transformándose en un punto perfecto, que hasta Kohaku no paso desapersivido.

-N-no,- se acaloro mas, cubriéndose los cachetes con las dos manos.

-Haha, pues ya estas a tiempo, Meditalo y dime que piensas al respecto de aquello.- cambio su mirada asía la ventana, donde el cielo estaba despejado, abriéndose paso a un atardecer de colores realmente vivos y cálidos.

Lin se sintió incomoda, por primera ves la anciana le hablaba sobre sus sentimientos y expresiones, que estaban dirigidas asía los hombres y sobre todo con el youkai, pero ninguna tenia respuesta. Pasando al anochecer y después de que recibieran al grupo de Inuyasha, se paso el resto junto a las orillas de los lagos mas cercanos, las ordenes estrictas que imponía Inuyasha, siendo el nueve jefe de la aldea, eran "no alejarse demasiado, por el bien de todos", manteniendo así, el orden.

-"¿conseguir pareja?, ¡Hay, si no fuera tan confuso!, claro que estoy al tanto sobre eso...pero; No quiero casarme con ninguno, si no es el..."- se repitió a si misma. Hace aproximadamente dos años y cacho, que los sentimientos de protección y admiración asía su señor, fueron remplazados por Pasión y Amor, mirándolo como una figura sexual de compañerismo y afecto, en vez de un ser paternal, por que para eso, Sesshomaru no servia. El demonio era tan hermoso...

-¡Kami! Cállate Lin.- grito, moviendo los pies dentro del agua. - Lo extraño tanto, lo amo tanto, y se que el no volverá,- convirtió sus comentarios absurdos en lógica. Tanto año ausente, tanto año sin saber de el, tanto año sin comunicación Eran indicios de que todo estaba echado en un canasto directo al olvido.

Sintiéndose como una simple humana ordinaria, repugnante y molesta.

Callada sin decir mas palabras, vio aburrido el ambiente en la aldea, miro a su alrededor y no encontró peligro, la noche estaba cayendo tranquila.

Cercas de las aguas poco profundas y turbias del manantial, vigilo que nadie espiara y perturbara la ducha relajante que se daría, sonriente, despojo el kimono y vistió una "toalla" blanca, que Kagome-sama le obsequio como regalía de su época, y que decía, que servia para "secar" y "cubrir" sutilmente los atributos mas mencionados de la mujer.

Tanteo el calor del agua, tan pronto como la sintió exquisita, se profundizo a medio cuerpo, sentándose en las rocas para cepillar ese cabello que le llegaba mas abajo de sus caderas. Sedoso y suave, tan negro como la misma noche.

Absorta de su alrededor, medito y medito cuantas veces le fue posible, el asunto sobre su Amo y ella,. ¿Que papel jugaba en la vida del Mononoke?,.

-Seguramente ninguna, para el sere siempre una despreciable humana.- solto el verso con fluidez.

Con sigilo el demonio mas nombrado de las tierras, seguía escondido, escuchado cada maldita palabra que mencionaba esa humana, que tenia un olor demasiado igual al de su Lin. Pero sin embargo, No tenía nada que ver. las facciones estaban tan cambiadas, que el rostro que recordaba, se había vuelto parte de su imaginación.

¿Se fue por mucho tiempo? ¿Sera ella?.

-Maldita sea.- inhalo con fuerza el ambiente, no tenia duda, era ella, su olfato no podía engañarlo.

A un que estaba seguro y confiaba en sus instintos, la imagen ante el era otra, ¡Era otra!.

¿Como paso?, ¿Cuando paso? .

empezaba a darle una jaqueca, punzadas en el pecho. tan hermosa y radiante esa mujer, tal y como nunca podria describirla, de una y mil maneras, estaba siendo atraído...

El crujido de una rama, alerto a Lin, rápidamente se ergio asustada y tomo algo mas apropiado, como otra toalla, y salir corriendo lo antes posible de ahi. si algo aprendió en la aldea era "corres o mueres".

Y asi fue, un demonio de no mas de tres metros de largo apareció, sonriendo maliciosamente en busca de alimento, olfateando el humor de la mujer que corría enfrente de el.

Las típicas ramas de los arboles toscos, hicieron que el equilibrio se derrumbara antes sus ojos, cayendo de costado en el suelo, sirviéndose de comida en bandeja de plata para ese monstruo.

¿Este seria su final?, ¿Sin volver a verlo..?

-"Sesshomaru-sama".- frunció el entre cejo, que si pudiera ver en un espejo, notaria su rostro mas palido y el reflejo de una desesperanza. pensando el nombre de sus salvador.

Para Sesshomaru, no fue problema exterminarlo, con un simple movimiento de sus garras, ya estaba hecho trizas. Aquí el único problema, era mirar de enfrente a esa hermosa mujer.

Lin no sintió el golpe llegar, abrió los ojos viendo borroso por la adrenalina, distinguiendo pedazo por pedazo el ropaje, la armadura y el rostro de...

-Sesshomaru-sama- temblaron sus labios en cuanto pronuncio su nombre.

El youkai abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-"Si es ella...".- afirmo con su mirada gélida, sin decir nada, se dio la media vuelta, listo para irse. Que grave error fue al haber venido.

-No se vaya.- un repentino abrazo cubrió la espalda del demonio, sintiendo esa calidez de cuerpo a cuerpo, a un a través de su fría armadura.

Lin recargo su rostro en la estola de su señor, soltando unas lagrimas de despecho y gusto. -No sabe...Cuanto espere para volverlo haber, ha pasado tanto...-

Pero el seguía sin contestar, concentrado en oler esa fragancia.

-¿Es que el señor Sesshomaru, no desea volver a ver a verme?, entendería si eso es.- agacho su mirada y despego su cuerpo al instante, tan rápido como llego. Tenia la edad suficiente para comprender cuando una "persona" o "demonio", no deseaba ver a alguien. ¿Pensaron que siempre seria una niña?.

Sesshomaru al principio, le costo a costumbrarse a la nueva Lin que tenia detrás, quiera o no, era una mujer, y como lo supuso desde un principio, solo venia a cosa..

con su mano derecha detuvo el paso de la joven, sujetándola con fuerza para encararse. entrelazando las miradas, clavando los miel sobre los chocolate.

Lin elevo su mano izquierda, queriendo tocar las mejillas marcadas de su amo, mas el no la dejo, deteniendo el movimiento agilmente, sujetando su delicada extremidad con sus afiladas garras. La joven no le tuvo miedo, solo compasión.

-Lo extrañe tanto.- confeso, dándose por vencida en querer tocar ese rostro. -"¿Por que no dice nada?".- enfurecía en su interior, había olvidado lo exasperante que era el señor de las tierras, pero siendo una niña en aquel entonces, nunca lo noto.

Pasaron unos minutos para que Lin se diera cuenta que no tenia nada que hacer, solo se miraban sin decir nada.

-Para que me retiene si no quiere hablar.- se safo con brusquedad, todo esto le dolia, tratar de ocultar las mil emociones que arrincono esos sietes años, era imposible.

-Fue un error venir.- fue todo lo que dijo, a Lin se le hizo el corazón pequeño, ella ya sabia de ante mano la respuesta, pero que su amo lo dijese a los cuatro vientos sin una pisca de sentimiento. Eso era otra cosa que superaba sus expectativas emocionales.

-¿Un error?.- cerro el puño, clavando sus largas y débiles uñas en su piel.- Entonces que hace por aqui.- giro su rostro dolida.

-Estaba aburrido.-

otra flecha se disparo al corazón de Lin, ni siquiera tenia intenciones de verla o peor a un, no se acordaba.

-"Aburrido".- calco con cólera. - ¿Tan pronto se olvido de mi?, Ehh, "Gran Sesshomaru-sama".- hablo con altanería.

El youkai impregno su prepotente mirada, la coraza de hielo e indiferencia que la mujer estaba creando, no le serviría de nada. Sabia a la perfección que los sentimientos humanos de dolor y desprecio, estaban presentes en la joven.

-No sabes lo que hablas Lin.- comenzó a molestarse.

-Por lo menos recuerda mi nombre.- empezó hablar sin remordimiento. Enfrente de los demás, podía ser una simpática y alegre joven, pero comportarse como tal con la persona que amaba y ahora la despreciaba, esa era otra historia.

-Oh, ya entiendo, el gran Taiyoukai, es demasiado superior para hablar con migo, ¡Bien!, disculpe su "majestad".-

camino libremente, pasando de lado. asiendo de cuenta que no encontraba nadie.

Sesshomaru con sus usuales movimientos a la velocidad de la luz, tomo del mentón de Lin, elevándola en el aire a unos centímetros del suelo, cayendo la "manta" que cubría el cuerpo de Lin, revelando las curvas y desarrollos que eran tapados por dos clases de extrañas ropas. (Prendas intimas).

Las mejillas de Lin se tornaron de diferentes colores carmin, asiendo fuerza por liverarse, empezando a experimentar vergüenza y diferentes cosas en su vientre.

-Suélteme.- suplico, quebrándosele la voz. Verlo de esa forma, le ería.

-Te has vuelto...- pauso, no tenia caso seguir con la charla. -Olvídalo.- soltó de su agarre a Lin.

-Espere.- en el suelo, se incorporo y volvió apenas a cubrirse. Era ahora o nunca. -Comenzamos mal...-

-Es evidente.-

-Deme la oportunidad de hablar bien.-

-No tiene caso.-

-¿Que no tiene caso?, Hablar con migo, o el hecho de que me esta mintiendo, se que vino aquí por una razón.-

-Vete mejor a la aldea.- la evadió, ya quería irse.

-¡No!, no me ire, ya deduje mis razones, y se que vino aquí...por mi. si no es así, ¿Por que molestarse en dar un paseo por estos alrededores?-

Sesshomaru no aguanto, saberse que una simple humana le dijera en su cara las verdaderas intensiones de sus actos, estaba por fuera de su dignidad. El gran Sesshomaru, acorralado por una indefensa mujer y pestilemente humana...

-Como estas tan segura que vine por ti.-

-No me lo cuestione...Solo lo se.-

se adelanto un paso tras otro, abrazando esta ves de frente al youkai, con toda su fuerza y tratando de no hacerse daño con las puntas filosas de la armadura, la vergüenza corría por sus venas, pero era mas las ganas de estar ahi.

-Por favor, Dígame que...ha eso vino, ya no soporto estar mas sin usted..- paro de puntas y acorto la distancia.

los latidos eres fuertes, Sesshomaru los escuchaba con facilidad, uno tras otro.

El beso se dio, pacifico, serenos y frio. Lin se preocupo al no ver respuesta, temía que terminara asesinada, ante la osadía de su acción, pero morir a sabiendas que probo esos labios, valía la pena.

a su sorpresa, el demonio comenzó a responder, levemente. Lin lo ayudo en partes, rodeando sus finos brazos en el cuello del demonio.

Entonces cayeron al suelo, los arbustos, rocas y fango, cubría excelente la vista.

No despegaron sus labios, asi siguieron, buscando mas en las cavidades bucales de cada uno, probando el elixir prohibido. El Albino profundizo mas el beso, necesitaba poseerla.

acariciando cada parte de su piel, de esa virginal piel, nivea y que ahora se entregaba libremente sin jurisdicciones.

No necesitaron darse explicaciones, ellos dos sabían lo que querían.

Recorrió los muslos de Lin, asiendo que se estremeciera al contacto la chica, dejando marcas rojizas que llegaban desde ese punto hasta en medio de los senos. Desgarro la prenda de encajes con facilidad, divisando esos redondos y perfectos pechos, lamió uno mientra que con el otro jugueteaba libremente, dando pequeños mordiscos.

La mujer suspiraba y arqueaba la espalda sin exagerar, sentía tan bien, todo era desconocido, asía apenas en la tarde llego a profesar que nada de esto sucedería, cuando ya estaba envuelta en el suelo con su amo y señor.

El demonio supo que eso le encantaba, hacerla gemir de placer, ver esa carita hacer gestos y sonidos de satisfacción lo alentaban y lo excitaban mas, bajando en una hiliera de besos húmedos hasta la intimidad femenina, abrió sus piernas desgarro la tela, comenzando a lamer, Lin entre abria sus ojos sonrojada, sin querer mirar abajo lo que su amo asia con ella.

probando el delicioso sabor agridulce de la excitación femenil. Satisfecho, subió besandole los labios, insitandola a proseguir, el ritual de apareamiento estaba empezando, ya no había marcha atrás. Queria hacerla su hembra.

-Tienes miedo Lin...- sostuvo el mentón de su futura señora, mientras se terminaba de desnudar ante la mirada latente de la jovenzuela.

-N-no..- jadeo ritmicamente, sentía pena de verlo. Nunca vio un hombre en ese estado...

los labios del youkai emitieron una sonrisa siniestra, de la que todos temen.

sometió a Lin para girarla boca abajo, sosteniendo con sus brazos los de ella para que no escapase, esto seria doloroso, y aunque no quería lastimarla, sus instintos fuesen mas superiores.

-Estas dispuesta a esto...- susurro en el oído.

-S-si.- contesto sin saber la suerte que le deparaba.

Sesshomaru abrió paso a la cavidad húmeda y estrecha, Lin prosiguió con un temblor que sacudió su cuerpo al saberse que el miembro palpitando y grande estaba dentro de ella, rasgando todo a su paso en su interior. escurriendo sangre entre sus piernas conforme la penetraba, ella trataba de ahogar sus gritos, mordiendo sus labios y lengua. pero nada quería funcionar, los orbes dorados se convirtieron en carmín, clavandole las uñas en las caderas de Lin, penetrándola con fuerza, respirando limitadamente.

Una holeada de placer se fundió en Lin, reemplazando el dolor y sangre con una sustancia trasparente y cálida. Sus propios fluidos.

Dándole apenas un respiro a su cuerpo, supo que su querido mononoke a un no terminaba. Rasguño el pastoso suelo y se preparo para las embestidas, tenso todo su cuerpo y se limito a escuchar los gruñidos que emitía su amo, sensuales y caninos.

Los dientes atravesaron el hombro de Lin, una sustancia ponzoñosa y dolorosa hizo que la vista se le fuera nublando, el dolor era insoportable, como dos dagas al rojo vivo y una espada en el vientre. era poco...

El clímax llego a su punto, derramo todo el liquido blanquecino y espeso en el ser de la hembra, escurriendo otro poco por fuera, mezclado la sangre y fluidos. Todo maliciosamente combinado...

-Lin, despierta.- escurrió sudor de sus cabellos, cayendo en la única mejilla visible de su presa.

La jovencita debajo de el no contesto, estaba dormida, exhausta, adolorida y agónica. Era lógico que se mantuviera callada.

Agarrando los ropajes se vistió simplemente con las toallas, cubriéndola como pudo, llevándola a una cueva cercana. estar expuestos a la intemperie, no era sano.

Miro el rostro de Lin, no se había fijado en realidad cual bella e inocente fuese su amada.

Removió los molestos mechones de cabellos negros y planto un beso en los labios entre abiertos.

-Te amo..- dijo en el oído de Lin, como un secreto en el cual, incluso ella no debía de enterarse.

En la parte mas profunda de los sueños, la chica dormía feliz en la cueva, girándose conforme a su entorno. prevaliendo la pena de haber esperado tanto año.

Por que sabia que de la negación, surgían cosas extraordinarias.

como la extraña historia entre ella y su amo...

* * *

Pues esta bueno para ser algo improvisado? ustedes que opinan? :D reviews reviews!


End file.
